This invention relates to a universal physical exercising device, particularly to that type of exercising device having a U-shaped vertical frame structure and a pedal member movably connected to a horizontal frame, which is pivotally installed in a collapsable base supporting frame, for facilitating full kinematic exercise therewith.
Various physical exercising devices have long been developed for personal interests in promoting physical health and body fitness. However, the structure of the known physical exercising devices, particularly the structure of the hand grip and foot plate, is not satisfactory for performing full kinematic exercise, as can be seen in the exercising device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,777 issued to Pruit, et al. In FIGS. 1 and 2 of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,777, the structure of the inner frame (13), together with the hand bar (53), can provide only a single hand grip (55) for the user to hold in one position, resulting in rather tedious and boring exercise for the user.